De l'or pour Spock Prime
by JackB
Summary: Spock Prime, en trop dans un passé qui n'est pas le sien, revient brièvement sur sa vie, et surtout sur une personne qui lui manque. Petit OS & DC


**Voici encore un tout petit OS, cette fois-ci sur Spock Prime (où notre magnifique et talentueux Leonard Nimoy *_*) **

**J'ai hésité à le mettre dans la section Star Trek TOS de , mais étant donné que je fait mention du reboot de JJ abrams je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le mettre là (si vous avez un avis divergent sur la question faite le moi savoir xD)**

**Précisez que Star Trek ne m'appartient pas, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? non parce que cette année c'est quand meme les 47ans de ce bijoux, et je suis loin d'avoir 47 ans enfin je divague.**

**Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Spock Prime s'assit sur une chaise, devant son jeu d'échec 3D. Depuis qu'il était revenue dans le passé et même bien avant cela, il aimait s'asseoir devant un jeu d'échec. Il n'y avait jamais personne en face de lui, plus maintenant, plus jamais. Mais après tout, il ne voulais que « lui ».

Lui qui n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour rester auprès de lui en tant qu'ami. Il lui en voulait, oh oui il lui en voulait, de ne plus être la, de ne plus lui offrir son sourire et son regard pétillant. Il lui en voulait d'être un humain, d'être faible au point de mourir si jeune et en même temps si vieux. « Pourquoi m'as tu laissé Jim ? »

Et aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours depuis qu'il était revenue dans le passé, la douleur du manque le rongeait de l'intérieur. Jim était là dehors bien vivant à peine différent du « sien » et pourtant il n'avait plus sa place à ses cotés, c'était lui même, cet autre lui à peine différent. Il était jaloux, jaloux de lui même. Ridicule.

Alors il s'asseyait là, devant ce jeu d'échec, il ne jouait pas, mais les pièces était placer indéfiniment de la même façon. Il connaissait par cœur leur disposition, celle de la dernière partit qu'il avait jouer avec Jim, une partit qu'ils n'avaient jamais put finir, alors dans sa tristesse il rejouait la partit dans sa tête, s'arrêtant toujours là où ils avaient finit. Fixant les pièces intensément comme s'il allait les bouger par la force son esprit et il attendait, il attendait que les pièces bouge, parce que c'était au tour de Jim de jouer. Il savait qu'elles ne bougeraient jamais, mais c'était son espoir, le seul espoir qu'il lui était encore donner d'avoir. Alors il les fixait, il les haïssait pour ne pas se mouvoir, il en devenait presque lasse, mais il continuait et dans ces moment là il repensait à son Entreprise.

Aux missions qu'ils avaient accomplit ensemble, aux habitudes qu'ils avaient prise, aux regard qu'ils se jetaient. Quand on le taquinait à longueur de temps. Il repensait à toute les fois où Jim les avaient mit dans le pétrin et aux bien plus nombreuse fois où il les en avait sortit. Il se rappelait toutes les fois où il avait jouer avec la mort, où il avait flirter avec elle sans jamais se faire prendre. Il était tellement doué avec ça, on aurait dit un Dieu à certain moment, comme si c'était si facile.

Il sourit.

« Jim »

Et puis il se rappelait de toute les fois où il l'avait surprit dans les bras d'une demoiselle, si peu pudique. Ça l'avait toujours sidérer, il faisait tomber sous son charme n'importe qui. Même lui n'y avait pas échapper, même lui avait succomber, mais n'avait jamais brûler pour lui cela dit. Ça le ramenait toujours à cette fois où il avait du honteusement lui dire qu'il était entrer en Pon Faar, Jim l'avait écouter, attentivement et ne s'était pas moquer, n'avait pas juger et l'avait même sauver en se sacrifiant. Cette fois aussi où il avait supporter la douleur d'une blessure en feignant qu'il allait bien pour qu'il sauve son père.

Ils s'étaient toujours confié l'un à l'autre, ils avaient toujours été proche et cette tension entre eux, palpable, mais pas dérangeante.

Il regardait les pièces, pourquoi ne bougeaient-elles pas ? Ne pouvait-elles pas seulement se déplacer ? Juste une, rien qu'une, pour continuer la partie, dire qu'il était là, en finir avec cette attente. Il ferma les yeux et immédiatement l'image de Jim lui vint à l'esprit « Tu me manque Jim » puis il les rouvrit. Est-ce que quand il mourrait, Jim viendrait le chercher ?

« Jim »

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à cette fois, cette fois où Jim avait faillit l'embrasser. Un soir banal, tout allait bien, pas de problème en vu. Il avait choisit ce jour pour essayé, il aurait pu choisir n'importe quel autre jour, un jour où la situation aurait été critique, un jour où il aurait été triste ou qu'importe, et où s'il avait regretter aurait put aisément accuser la situation. Mais non il avait choisit ce jour, ce banal jour. Il s'était penché vers lui avec une tel douceur, personne d'autre que lui à sa connaissance n'avait eu le droit à une tel douceur, il avait rapprocher son visage tandis que son dos se courbait légèrement, sa main appuyer contre la table de sa cabine, nerveuse. Il était rester immobile, laissant son regard se perdre dans les iris de son capitaine. Le blond le fixait avec une tel intensité cherchant dans son regard l'approbation, mais il ne savait pas comment la donner alors il n'avait rien fait. Ses lèvres s'étaient encore rapprocher. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelque millimètre des siennes. Il avait pu sentir son souffle, l'humidité et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Sans même les toucher il avait su qu'elles étaient douce et experte. Il l'avait frôler, puis sans prendre ce qu'il avait sembler vouloir, c'était reculer à une distance raisonnable et avait sourit, pas un sourire moqueur, mais un sourire doux. Un sourire qui exprimait qu'il avait comprit, comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre ces lèvres, que les deux en est envie ou pas. Un sourire qui disait « je t'aime » et « je sais que tu m'aime ».

Une pièce d'échec se déplaça.

« Échec et Mat Spock. »

« Jim. »

« Je suis venue te chercher mon ami, il est temps pour toi de venir avec moi. Je t'ai attendu tu sais, sans toi, les nouvelles aventures aurait été bien fade.

« Tu m'as manquer, tu m'as tellement manquer. »

« Toi aussi. Tu sais, tu n'est pas obliger de venir, tu peux encore ouvrir les yeux. »

Ils se fixèrent du regard, puis Jim tendit la main à Spock et il l'as saisit, sans la moindre hésitation.

« Alors c'est comme ça hein ! »

« Ça à toujours été comme ça Jim, et la prochaine partit c'est moi qui la gagne. »

Jim sourit, puis laissa échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres et Spock fut vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit Spock Prime vient de mourir (haaan et là vous allez me frapper pour cette faute grave)**

**Bon sinon ça vous à plut ? xD**


End file.
